Love Trial
by Yumi Yoshikuni
Summary: "Aku kembali untuk menemui cinta pertamaku, tapi aku malah terjebak dalam permainan aneh yang kusebabkan sendiri. Bagaimana caraku mendapatkan pacar dalam waktu 1 minggu? Apa aku arus menyatakan perasaanku padanya? Dan Kenapa Laki-laki berkacamata itu selalu mengikutiku?" [[Kise x Kagami]] [[Midorima x Kagami]]
1. Chapter 1

**_Love Trial_**

_Kise Ryouta x Kagami Taiga x Shintaro Midorima_

_**Disclaimer**_ : _**Kuroko no Basuke**_ (黒子のバスケ), Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Genre : Friendship, Romance, BL, Yaoi, Dan tentukan sendiri genre lainnya :D

**Warning!** OOC, Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **YAOI**, jadi buat yang ngga suka **YAOI** Kick out aja deh!

* * *

Kagami berlarian memasuki SMA Kaijo. Ia berlari membawa ransel dan sebuah bola basket ditangan kirinya. Wajahnya tampak begitu senang. setelah 10 tahun akhirnya ia bisa kembali ke Jepang dan bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Cinta pertama Kagami adalah seorang Model yang cukup terkenal, ia juga sangat imut untuk ukuran cowok seumurannya.

Yups, Cinta pertama Kagami adalah Ryouta, Ryouta Kise. Mereka berdua berpisah sejak 10 tahun yang lalu karna Kagami harus pindah ke Amerika. Kagami sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya itu di SMAnya ini.

"_Ryota, aku akan menemuimu.."_ pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

"A.. anoo.. Terimalah!" terdengar suara seorang gadis dari balik gedung.

Kagami berjalan mengendp-endap mendekati arah suara itu. Disana ia mendapati seorang gadis sedang menyodorkan sebuah surat pada sosok lelaki berkacamata didepannya. Laki-laki itu membawa sebuah boneka beruang ditangannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Laki-laki itu berkata dengan wajah datar.

"Kumohon..." gadis itu menunduk sambil bergetar.

Gadis itu meletakkan surat cintanya di tangan laki-laki berkacamata itu. Namun, laki-laki itu justru merobek surat yang dibuat gadis itu.

"Apa semua gadis selalu seperti itu? Aku akan _menciummu._ Tapi kau harus segera pergi. Itu yang namanya suka, kan?" Laki-laki berkacamata itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis dihadapannya.

"Ti.. tidak! kau salah!" gadis itu tampak ingin menangis.

Kagami sudah tidak tahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya. ia segera mendatangi laki-laki berkaca mata itu laku dilemparkannya bola basket yang dibawanya tadi tepat diwajah laki-laki berkacamata itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Hargailah perasaan gadis itu!" Kagami membentak laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Hah? Siapa kau? Memangnya apa hubungannya denganmu? Aku bahkan baru melihatmu hari ini!" laki-laki itu berdiri lalu memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Aku Kagami Taiga, kelas 2-D, ingat itu!" Kagami berlari sambil menggandeng gadis disebelahnya, ia juga menjulurkan lidahnya pada laki-laki berkacamata yang dipukulnyqa tadi.

"Kagami Taiga..." Guman laki-laki berkaca mata itu.

"Tuan Shin, kau baik-baik saja?" Seorang berbaju pelayan mendekati laki-laki itu.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang, Takao? Panggil aku Midorima, atau kau tak perlu memanggilku." laki-laki berkacamata itu menyeka darah diujung bibirnya.

_"Kelas 2-D benar-benar merepotkan..."_ pikir Midorima.

* * *

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh... kau baik-baik saja?" Kagami berhenti berlari lalu bertanya pada gadis yang digandengnya tadi.

"haah.. haah... kenapa?" Gadis itu tampaknya masih sangat kelelahan.

"Heh? Kenapa?" Kagami tampak bingung.

"kenapa kau menolongku?" gadis itu menangis.

"Aku tak tau. Aku hanya tak bisa melihat seseorang berkelakuan kasar pada seorang gadis, itu saja.." Kagami tersenyum.

"_Jaa na!"_ Kagami berlari meninggalkan gadis itu.

Baru beberapa saat ia berlari, ia mendapati sekerumunan gadis dihadapannya. gadis-gadis itu membawa barang-barang seperti coklat ataupun bunga.

"Ahahaha... tenanglah, kalian jangan berebut.." Kagami mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Ryouta!" Kagami berteriak.

Ia langsung berlari menerobos gadis-gadis yang ada dihadapannya lalu memeluk seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang ada disana.

"Ryouta! Aku kangen banget!" Kagami tampak senang, ia mendekap erat Kise yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ka..." Tangan Kise hampir membalas pelukan Kagami.

"_siapa laki-laki itu?" _terdengar para gadis mulai berbisik menanyakan siapa laki-laki yang memeluk Kise.

"Ryouta, Kau ingat aku kan? Aku Ka..." belum sempat Kagami selesai bicara Kise sudah mendorongnya.

"Maaf aku lupa.." Kise berjalan meninggalkan Kagami.

"Eh? Ngga mung..." Kagami berhenti bicara, seseorang manarik tangannya.

"kau Kagami Taiga kan? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Ayo semuannya menunggu dikelas." Seorang laki-laki berbadan pendek menggandeng Kagami lalu menariknya.

Kise hanya bisa menatap Kagami dari belakang. Ia merasa marah saat laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan Kagami.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

Hehe, kayanya Yumi uda lama deh nggak kirim FF lagi.. :P

Sibuk sih.. -_-

Jangan Lupa Review ya.. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**_Love Trial_**

_Kise Ryouta x Kagami Taiga x Shintaro Midorima_

**_Disclaimer_** : **_Kuroko no Basuke_** (黒子のバスケ), Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Genre : Friendship, Romance, BL, Yaoi, Dan tentukan sendiri genre lainnya :D

**Warning!** OOC, OOT, Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **YAOI**, jadi buat yang ngga suka **YAOI** Kick out aja deh!

* * *

Kagami mengikuti anak laki-laki yang menarik lembut tangannya tadi.

"Siapa kau?!" Kagami berhenti dan menarik tangannya.

"Ah, Maaf. Aku belum memperkenalkan dirik kan. Namaku Kuroko, Tetsuya Kuroko. Aku teman satu kelasmu sekaligus teman satu kamarmu." laki-laki itu membungkuk di hadapan Kagami.

"Ah, anoo.. kau tak perlu membungkuk. Tapi kenapa kau menarikku seperti itu! Aku sedang berbicara dengan seseorang tadi!" wajah Kagami sedikit memerah.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kita harus segera ke kelas, Momoi-_sensei_ sudah menunggu kita." Kuroko kembali menarik tangan Kagami.

Kali ini Kagami mengikuti dengan tenang. walau sebenarnya dia masih kepikiran tentang Kise yang telah melupakannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kuroko juga memperkenalkan lingkungan sekolahnya pada Kagami.

"Ini adalah gedung kelas A. Mereka terdiri dari siswa-siswa yang berpotensi sebagai elit, mereka menggunakan Blazer Hitam seperti yang kau lihat. Sedangkan disebelahnya ada gedung kelas B, mereka terdiri dari siswa-siswa yang berpotensi di bidang entertaiment. Mereka menggunakan Blazer Putih." Kuroko menunjuk dua gedung yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Gedung kelas kita berhadapan dengan gedung kelas A. Blazer kelas kita seperti yang kau pakai saat ini, Abu-abu. Kelas kita berisikan anak-anak dengan potensi sebagai atlit, dan sebaiknya kau tidak mendekati kelas A." Kuroko menatap tajam Kagami.

"_Wakata.._" Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroko.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Welcome!" teriak seluruh siswa dikelas.

Kagami tampak sangat kaget dengan sambutan yang diberikan padanya. Semua orang tersenyum padanya.

"Kagami Taiga, selamat datang dikelas 2-D." Kuroko tersenyum pada Kagami.

"_A.. arigatou, Mina..." _Wajah Kagami berubah merah.

* * *

Mereka memulai pelajaran mereka. Kagami cepat akrab dengan teman satu kelasnya. Saat jam istirahat tiba...

"Ano, Aku harus pergi sebentar..." Kagami berjalan keluar dari kelasnya.

Ia berjalan melewati gedung kelas B dan mencari seseorang. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap ia menemukan orang yang dicarinya, Ryouta Kise.

"Kagami-kun!" Seseorang memanggil Kagami.

Kagami menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ah, kau yang tadi pagi. Kenapa?" Kagami berhenti lalu berjalan mendekati gadis yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Anoo, terima kasih untuk yang tadi pagi. Aku tak menyangka kita satu kelas.." Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Ah, iya ini.." Kagami menyodorkan sebuah amplop sobek yang telah direkatkannya kembali.

"I.. ini..." Gadis itu hampir menangis.

"Aku, berusaha mencarinya tadi. Lalu aku rekatkan kembali.. Te-tenang saja kok.. Aku tidak membacanya.." Kagami tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

"Te-terima kasih..." gadis itu tersenyum sambil menangis.

Kagami merasa senang. Ia memang belum pernah menuliskan sebuah surat cinta untuk orang lain. Tapi, ia tau betapa tulusnya perasaan suka gadis itu. seakan Kagami juga bisa merasakan ketulusan dan keindahan cinta gadis itu.

"Kyaaa! Itu Kise!" Terdengar suara banyak gadis berteriak.

Kagami menoleh kearah gadis-gadis itu. ia mendapati Kise tengah melakukan pemotretan dengan kostum pemain kendo. Kise tampak begitu mengagumkan dengan keringat yang menetes di wajahnya.

"_Aku juga harus kesana!" _pikir Kagami.

"Ah, Kagami-kun..." Gadis itu berusaha mengikuti Kagami namun,

**BRUUK!**

Segerombol anak laki-laki menabrak bahu gadis itu dan membuat gadis itu menjatuhkan surat cintanya.

"Ah? Apa-apaan ini?" Salah seorang laki-laki itu memungut surat tersebut.

"Kembalikan..." gadis itu berteriak.

"HAH?! Surat Cinta? Untuk Midorima Shintaro?! Yang benar saja!" anak laki-laki lainnya ikut melihat surat yang dipegang salah satu temannya.

Anak-anak gadis yang mengelilingi Kise mulai berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Mereka juga ikut menghina surat tersebut.

Entah mengapa Kagami melayangkan tinjunya pada laki-laki yang membawa surat tersebut.

"Kalian tak pantas bicara seperti itu! kalian tak pantas mentertawakan surat itu!" Kagami tampak sangat marah.

"_Karna kalian tak tau bagaimana perasaan cinta yang tulus yang ia curahkan dalam surat itu."_ guman Kagami, air matanya hampir menetes.

"Apa-apaan kau!" anak laki-laki tadi bangkit dan hampir memukul balik Kagami.

"Jika kau berani menyentuh Taiga, Kau akan berhadapan denganku!" Kise mengacungkan pedangnya pada anak laki-laki tadi.

Tatapan mata Kise begitu tajam hingga terasa sangat menusuk dan terlihat sangat menakutkan. Segerombolan anak laki-laki tadi berlarian karna ketakutan.

* * *

"Ryouta.." Kagami menoleh kearah Kise, namun Kise berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

Kagami mengejar Kise hingga masuk kedalam kebun sekolah yang dipenuhi pepohonan yang lumayan tinggi.

"Ryouta! Ryouta Kise! Tunggu!" Kagami berusaha menggapai Kise.

Kise hanya berhenti dan terdiam.

"Kau ingat padaku kan?" Kagami juga ikut berhenti.

Kise mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin cincin ditangannya.

"Ah, Kalung itu!" Kagami mendekati Kise.

"Aku menjaganya seperti janjiku 10 tahun lalu. Mana mungkin Aku bisa melupakanmu." Kise berbalik menghadap Kagami, wajahnya tampak memerah.

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang kau lupa padaku sebelumnya?" Kagami menunduk, ia tampak sedikit sedih.

"Kau sudah bertambah dewasa. Kau juga tampak sangat keren, tapi kau dengan santainya memelukku seperti itu didepan banyak orang. Aku merasa sangat malu..." Kise membelai kepala Kagami sambil menunduk.

Wajah Kise tampak begitu memerah. Melihat wajah Kise yang memerah, Kagami berpikir kalau Kise itu imut. Ia merasa sedikit senang karna Kise mengatakan alasan sikapnya yang aneh tadi pagi.

"Ryouta, tidakkah kau merindukanku?" Kagami tersenyum pada Kise.

"Aku... sangat merindukanmu, Taiga.." Kise memeluk Kagami.

Merasakan pelukkan hangat Kise membuat perasaan rindu Kagami meluap-luap.

"Aku juga! Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ryouta!" Kagami memeluk erat Kise.

Kise sedikit terkejut, namun ia merasa senang karna sepertinya Kagami sudah mulai membaik. Ia juga merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kagami.

* * *

Sementara itu, seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka berdua dari jendela gedung didekat mereka.

"Warna abu-abu itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Midorima menatap tajam ke arah Kagami dan Kise.

Ia merasa kesal melihat kedua orang itu tertawa bahagia dibawah sana. Takao hanya bisa menatap sikap tuan mudanya dengan terheran-heran.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

Huft, akhirnya bisa nerusin juga..

Sempet kepikiran nggak bakalan bisa ngerjain lagi karna nggak ada media buat nerusin...

_Don't Forget to give me a Reviews okay?! _;)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love Trial**_

_Kise Ryouta x Kagami Taiga x Shintaro Midorima_

_**Disclaimer**_ : _**Kuroko no Basuke**_ (黒子のバスケ), Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Genre : Friendship, Romance, BL, Yaoi, Dan tentukan sendiri genre lainnya :D

**Warning!** OOC, Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **YAOI**, jadi buat yang ngga suka **YAOI** Kick out aja deh!

* * *

"_Ahahaha… Tuhan, terima kasih.._" Kagami berkata dalam hati.

Ia menatap Kise yang tengah menyedot susu kotaknya sambal memegangi sebuah majalah ditangannya. Wajah Kagami tampak sedikit memerah, ia terlalu senang karna bisa makan siang berduaan saja dengan Kise di taman sekolah.

"Hmmm… Jadi kau tahu aku ada disini dari majalah ya?"

"I-iya.." Kagami membuka bungkus rotinya sambil menunduk.

"_ka-kawaii…_" pikir Kagami.

Sesekali Kagami melirik kearah Kise. Kise tampak begitu imut saat menyedot susu kotak yang dibawanya. Wajah Kise juga tampak merona.

"_Ah.. Dia benar-benar imut. Bahkan ia hanya makan roti dan susu saja…._" Kagami menatap kagum kea rah Kise.

Saat Kagami tengah menatap Kise, Kise menoleh kea rah Kagami. Tiba-tiba saja Kise tertawa kecil pada Kagami.

"Kau ini masih sama saja ya.. hahaha.."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Ryouta?"

"Ada roti dipipimu.." Kise membersihkan potongan roti yang menempel dipipi Kagami.

Wajah Kagami dan wajah Kise sangatlah dekat. Bahkan Kagami bisa mencium aroma tubuh Kise yang sangat dirindukannya. Mendadak wajah Kagami semakin memerah.

"Nah, sudah bersih.." Kise tersenyum manis.

"A-arigatou.." Kagami menunduk malu.

"_Ah, gawat. Aku jadi seperti ini. Kira-kira ada orang yang sedang disukai Ryouta nggak ya?"_ Kagami memanyunkan bibirnya.

Melihat Kagami seperti itu Kise merasa sedikit khawatir. Ia menyentuh pundak Kagami.

"Taiga-kun, kau kenapa?"

"_Apa sebaiknya aku Tanyakan saja pada Ryouta? Ah, Aku tanya saja deh.._" pikir Kagami.

Kagami mndongak lau menatap Kise. Kise tampak khawatir, namun ia tetap menyedot susu kotaknnya tadi. Kagami mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Ano, Ryouta-kun.."

"Hmmm?"

"Adakah orang yang kau suka saat ini?"

**Bruuuuut!**

Kise menyemburkan susu yang diminumnya tadi. Ia tampak sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kagami.

"Ryouta-kun? Daijoubu desu ka?"

" 'orang yang disukai'? tunggu sebentar… Kau pikir aku akan melakukan _hal semacam itu_ pada orang tidak kusukai?"

" 'ha-hal semacam itu'?"

Kise tampak begitu shock. Namun berbeda dengan Kagami, ia tampak sangat kebingungan.

"Ryo-ryouta-kun?"

Kise terdiam cukup lama, lalu ia menatap Kagami dengan tatapan kesal.

"_Ba-baka_…" wajah Kise sedikit memerah.

"Eh… Ba-baka?" pikir Kagami.

Kagami merasa sangat terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kise. Ia tidak menyangka pertanyaannya itu membuat Kise marah padanya. Tubuh Kagami terasa lemas, ia bahkan berjalan menuju Aula dengan lemasnya.

* * *

"Selanjutnya pidato dari ketua OSIS"

Kagami tampak lemas dibarisan anak kelas 2-D lainnya yang tengah berkumpul di Aula SMA Kaijou.

_Baka… baka… baka…_

Kata-kata itu tergiang-giang didalam pikiran Kagami.

"Ke-kenapa ia marah padaku? Apa karna aku ini bodoh?"

Kagami berguman pelan sambil menunduk. Ia merasa sangat sedih.

"Kagami-kun,kenapa? Kau kurang sehat?" Kuroko berbisik pelan dibelakang Kagami.

"Ku-kuroko, aku ini bodoh ya?" Kagami menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Mungkin… memangnya kenapa?"

"Hei anak kelas D yang disana! Jangan berbisik-bisik! Atau kulempar kalian keluar!"

Kagami berhenti berbisik. Ia kembali menatap kedepan. Ia mendapati Orang yang sangat tidak disukainya tengah berdiri dipanggung aula. Laki-laki berkacamata dengan rambut hijaunya yang menyebalkan. Kagami menjadi kesal melihat orang itu.

"Urgh… muncul juga orang itu, Midorima Shintarou.. Cih, kenapa dia jadi ketua OSIS sih?!" batin Kagami.

Kagami mengacuhkan Midorima. Kini ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari dimana Kise berada. Dlam pikirannya ia harus segera menemukan Kise dan berbaikan dengannya. Kagami tidak mau jika Kise marah terlalu lama padanya.

"Aku harus berbaikan dengannya…"

Saat Kagami menoleh ke kanannya, ia dapat melihat Kise yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Kise membalas tatapan Kagami. Entah kenapa Kise langsung tersenyum manis pada Kagami saat kedua mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Eh? Dia tersenyum. Dia sudah tidak marah ya? Hmm, nanti aku harus tanya kenapa dia marah. Setelah itu aku akan minta maaf padanya." Pikir Kagami.

"Terakhir, untuk kelas D! Hari ini ada kegiatan bulannan yaitu membersihkan gedung sekolah bersama kelas A. Bagi siswa kelas D, oelajaran akan dihentikan siang ini. Setelah itu kalian harus membersihkan seluruh gedung sekolah. Selesai."

Kagami tidak memperhatikan omongan Midorima. Ia masih terfokus pada rencanannya untuk bertanya dan meminta maaf pada Kise.

"Baik!"

Kagami hanya menirukan teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan pengumuman dari Midorima tadi.

* * *

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kalian sudah siap?"

"Sudah bu!"

Semua murid kelas D tampak begitu antusias. Entah kenapa Kagami merasa kesal karenanya.

"Bu! Ini aneh!"

"Eh? Ada apa Kagami-kun?"

"Kenapa kita harus membersihkan gedung kelas A? bahkan sampe pulang sekolah?!"

"Apa boleh buat, Kagami-kun. Itu sudah aturannya setiap bulan."

"Urgh! Ini menyebalkan!" Pikir Kagami.

Kagami mengepel lantai sambil mengerutu tidak jelas. Ia tampak sangat kesal. Seorang gadis bernama Yumi mendekati Kagami.

"Kagami-kun! Mukamu jelek kalau seperti itu. Nanti dicuekin sama Ketua loooo.."

"Hah?! Apa peduliku?!" Kagami tampak semakin kesal.

"Eh? Apa salahnya? Ketua kan cakep.."

"Benar. Dia keren banget!" salah seorang anak gadis menyahut.

"Iya! Dia seperti pangeran berotak encer yang sulit didekati."

"Dia ¼ eropa kan! Ayahnya seorang politikus dan ibunya seorang perngacara kelas atas."

"Dia juga orang paling jenius disekolahan. Dia terlahir untuk jadi **Top Class** di kalangan Elit."

"SEMPURNA!"

Para gadis mulai memuji-muji Midorima. Mendengar omongan pada gadis itu Kagami menjadi kesal, belum lagi ia teringat sikap orang bernama Midorima itu pada salah seorang gadis dikelasnya.

"Lalu kenapa ia bisa berbuat seenaknya disekolah?! Emangnya dia anak direktur sekolah hah?!" Kagami sedikit berteriak.

"Bukan anak. Tapi cucu."

"Ooh.." Kagami menjawab berkata tanpa sadar.

"Eh?! Cucu!" Kagami menoleh kebelakang. Ia mendapati Midorima tengah berdiri bersama pelayannya.

"Ketua. Terima kasih atas bantuan anda!"

Semua orang berbaris lalu membungkuk pada Midorima. Semua orang kecuali Kagami. Kagami menatap kesal kea rah Midorima, lalu ia kembali mengepel lantai. Midorima merasa sangat kesal. Kedua mata Midorima tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah ember berisi air didekat Kagami.

Midorima tersenyum, ia mendapat sebuah ide untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Midorima berjalan melewati Kagami, namun kakinya sengaja menendang ember berisi air itu hingga tumpah kelantai yang tengah dipel Kagami.

Kagami mengepalkan tangannya, kini kekesalannya sudah mencapai puncak. Midorima sudah berjalan menjauh dari tempat Kagami berada.

"MIDORIMAAAA!" Kagami berdiri sambil berteriak.

Ia tampak sangat marah.

"Ka-kagami-kun jangan panggil dia seperti itu.." Kuroko tampak khawatir.

"Iya Kagami-kun. Nanti ketua bisa marah loh.." Yumi menambahkan.

Kagami tidak mendengarkan omongan kedua temannya. Kini dalam pikirannya dusah dipenuhi dengan ras amarah pada sikap jelek Midorima yang tidak meminta maaf padanya karna menumpahkan air di embernya. Belum lagi Midorima tidak berterima kasih atas kerja keras siswa-siswa kelas D.

Midorima juga telah meghancurkan rencananya untuk menemui Kise setelah pelajaran usai. Kagami berjalan sambil menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Ia mencari-cari dimana Midorima pergi tadi. Tanpa sadar ia sudah membuka sebuah pintu dengan kasarnya.

"MIDORIMA!"

Kagami terpaku mendapati seorang koki tengah menangis diruangan itu.

"Ke-ketua maafkan saya…" seorang koki tengah bersujut didepan sebuah meja.

"Pulang saja. Kau dipecat." Midorima berbicara dengan dinginnya pada koki itu.

"Kumohon ketua, beri aku satu kesempatan…"

"Berisik! Takao! Ceoat bereskan dia!"

"Baik Midorima-san."

Pelayan Midorima yang bernama Takao itu segera membawa koki yang bersujut itu keluar ruangan dan membawanya pergi entah kemana. Kagami mengintip dibalik pintu.

"Tunggu! Kasian dia kan…" Kagami menoleh kearah Midorima.

Tiba-tiba ia tersadar. Ia sudah berada disebuah ruangan yang tampak sangat mewah. Bahkan ia tidak tahu ia sedang ada dimana saat itu.

"Ini dimana?" Kagami bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Ruang Ketua OSIS. Sebaiknya kau berhenti melakukan kebiasaan berlari tanpa arah seperti itu saat melihat sesuatu."

"Hoi! Kau itu jahat banget sama orang tadi!"

"Dia chef professional kelas atas. Nggak ada gunannya kalau masakannya nggak bisa dimakan.." Midorima menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Kagami menatap makanan yang telah disediakan oleh chef tadi. Makanan yang dibilang tidak dapat dimakan oleh Midorima. Kagami merasa semakin kesal, ia melihat makanan yang tampak sangat mewah tengah disiapkan disana.

"Apanya yang nggak bisa dimakan!" Kagami sedikit berteriak.

"Ada wortelnya." Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kagami.

"Kau ini kekanak-kanakan!"

"Nggak berguna ya nggak berguna. Sama seperti halnya kelas D, nggak berguna ya nggak berguna."

"Hah?! Apa katamu?!"

Kagami dan Midorima terus berdebat mengenai berguna dan tidak berguna. Tanpa mereka sadari teman-teman satu kelas kagami tengah mengintip kedua orang yang tengah bertengkar diruang ketua OSIS itu.

"Kau ini tidak bisa menilai orang! Kau juga nggak bisa seenaknya mengatakan kelas D tidak berguna!"

"Kagami Taiga. Orang sepertimu juga tidak berguna."

"_Teme!_ Apa katamu tadi!" Kagami mencengram kerah baju Midorima.

"Kau datang kesini hanya karena megejar seseorang kan! Kau itu tidak berguna!"

"Hah! Justru kau yang tidak berguna! Memang apa salahnya mengejar seseorang yang kau suka?!"

"Kalau begitu.."

Midorima melepaskan tangan Kagami yang mencengkramnya. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kagami. Midorima mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat wajah Kagami. Hidung mereka bahkan hamper bersentuhan.

"Kau harus mendapatkan seorang pacar dalam waktu satu minggu, maka aku akan mengakuimu dan juga kelasmu. Tapi jika kau gagal kau harus jadi pelayanku."

"Kagami-kun mana mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu.." Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Kagami.

"Hoi Kuroko! Jangan kurang ajar! Kasi semangat kek!"

"Bagaimana Kagami Taiga-kun?" Midorima tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah! Akan kudapatkan padar dalam waktu satu minggu! Jadi pelayan atau apapun juga akan kuterima!"

* * *

Midorima tengah duduk disebuah sofa dikamar khususnya diasrama kelas A. Ia hanya menggunakan handuk mandi saja untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Takao, pelayannya, tengan berdiri dibelakangnya sambil mengeringkan rambut majikannya dengan menggunakan hair drier.

"Dasar orang aneh! Seenaknya saja ia memanggil namaku seperti itu!"

"Hah?" Takao tampak kebingungan.

"Orang itu loh. Yang tadi siang."

"Ah, yang anda maksud Kagami Taiga kelas 2-D."

"Baru kali ini ada orang seperti dia."

Midorima terdiam. Ia menopang dagunya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jadi penasaran…" gumannya perlahan.

"..." Takao tidak bisa berkata-kata menanggapi tuannya itu.

Sementara itu Kagami tengah bersedih sambil memeluk gulingnya dikamar asramanya. Ia merasa sangat menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kuroko, aku ini bodoh ya?"

"Hmmm, mungkin…" Kuroko tidak memperhatikan, ia melanjutkan membaca sebuah novel yang cukup tebal.

"Aku terlalu terbawa perasaan tadi.."

"Gimana kalau minta seseorang berperan jadi pacarmu, Kagami-kun?"

"Nggak boleh! Itu curang. Dan aku nggak bisa dibilang menang darinya."

**DRRR! DRRR! DRRR!**

Handphone Kagami terus bergetar. Ia mendapatkan sebuah telepon dari seseorang. Saat ia melihat nama orang yang menelponnya, Kagami tampak begitu senang. Dengan cepat Kagami mengangkat telpon itu.

"Ryouta-kun?!"

"_Ta-taiga-kun… Bisa kita bertemu sekarang?_" Suara Kise terdegar khawatir.

"I-iya!"

"_Kalau begitu temui aku di tempat biasa ya…_"

"Iya.."

Kagami segera pergi ketempat Kise dan dia sering bertemu, yaitu di taman sekolah. Kagami tampak sangat senang dan terpesona melihat Kise yang tengah memakai baju bebas malam itu.

"Maaf memanggilmu tiba-tiba. Kudengar kau ada masalah dengan Ketua?" Kise tampak sangat khawatir.

"Ah, ti-tidak kok. I-itu bukan masalah besar.."

"Be-benarkah?"

"I-iya.. Lagipula aku harus…." Kagami berhenti berbicara.

Dlam benaknya ia memikirkan jika ia bilang pada Kise maka Kise akan bicara padanya untuk menjadikannya kekasihnya. Ia tidak mau Kise menjadi kekasihnya hanya karena ingin menolong Kagami.

"_Kalau kau suka seseorang, kau harus tau apa yang dia suka!_" Kata-kata Yumi tergiang dikepalanya.

Ia ingat Yumi pernah berkata seperti itu pada Momoi saat dikelas. Kagami memikirkan apa yang disukai oleh Kise. Kagami teringat pada saat ia kecil dulu, mereka berdua sering sekali bermain basket bersama.

"SIAPA DISANA?!" Seseorang berteriak dari kejauhan, orang itu membawa sebuah lampu senter.

"Cepat sembunyi, Taiga-kun!" Dengan cepat Kise mendorong Kagami masuk kedalam semak-semak.

Kagami terbaring ditanah sedangkan Kise berada diatas Kagami. Kise menyangga tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya dan juga lututnya. Wajah mereka sangat berdekatan, bahkan Kise dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kagami yang menerpanya.

"Ta-taiga-kun…" Wajah Kise memerah.

Kagami hanya menatap polos Kise. Kise bisa melihat dengan jelas bibir Kagami yang tampak sangat menggodanya. Kise mulai mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke wajah Kagami.

"Ta-taiga-kun…"

* * *

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

Gommen telat update. -,-

Baru sempet, soalnya sibuk belajar buat Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas dan banyak kegiatan juga.

Hope You Like this, Minna-san… xD


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love Trial**_

_Kise Ryouta x Kagami Taiga x Shintaro Midorima_

_**Disclaimer**_ : _**Kuroko no Basuke**_ (黒子のバスケ), Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Genre : Friendship, Romance, BL, Yaoi, Dan tentukan sendiri genre lainnya :D

**Warning!** OOC, Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **YAOI**, jadi buat yang ngga suka **YAOI** Kick out aja deh!

* * *

"Ta-taiga-kun…"

Dengan wajah memerah Kise mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagami. Kise mulai membuka mulutnya dan menutup kedua matanya. Ia ingin sekali mencium Kagami.

"Ryouta-kun, kau mau apa?" Kagami menyentuh kedua pipi Kise.

"A-ano… etto…" Kise tampak kebingungan.

Kise melirik kekanan dan kekiri, ia tidak bisa mengatakan pada Kagami kalau ia tadi mau mencium Kagami. Melihat wajah bingung Kise, Kagami menatap heran orang yang berada tepat diatasnya itu.

"Ah, Ryouta-kun!"

"Eh, Nani?"

"Besok kita tanding yuk! Kita kan udah lama nggak main _one on one_. Mau ya, Ryouta-kun?"

Kagami tampak sangat senang dan antusias. Mendengar ucapan Kagami, Kise menjadi kesal. Padahal hampir saja ia bisa mencium bibir Kagami, tapi dengan polosnya Kagami mengajaknya bermain _one on one_.

"Baiklah…"

Kise menyingkir dari atas Kagami. Ia membantu Kagami bangun. Kise berjalan bersama Kagami menuju asrama Kagami. Kagami tampak begitu senang, tapi Kise… Ia merasa sangat kecewa.

"_Cih…Harusnya tadi kucium saja dia.._" batin Kise.

* * *

Kagami mengikat tali sepatunya. Sore itu Kagami dan Kise tengah berada digedung olahraga di sekolah mereka. Kagami tampak begitu bersemangat, ia sangat yakin dengan bermain _one on one_ dengan Kise maka ia akan mengetahui perasaan Kise padanya.

"_A-aku terlalu senang sampai tidak bias tidur semalam…_" Pikir Kagami.

Benar saja, kini kedua matanya tampak lebih seram dari biasanya. Belum lagi ada banyak orang berkerumun disekitar gedung olahraga tersebut.

"Eh? Kagami-kun mau main basket?" Kuroko mengintip dari dekat pintu.

"Aku rasa ia ingin melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada Ketua…" Yumi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Midorima tengah berjalan melewati gedung olah raga bersama Takao. Ia melihat banyak sekali siswa-siswi didepan gedung olah raga tersebut. Mereka tampak berebut melihat suatu pertandingan disana. Tiba-tiba Midorima berhenti berjalan.

"Tuan muda, 5 menit lagi rapatnya akan dimulai.."

"Tunggu sebentar…"

Takao tampak bingung, sedangkan Midorima menatap tajam kearah gedung olah raga. Ia tampak sangat serius.

"Ada dia!" Midorima mulai berjalan mendekati gedung olah raga tersebut.

"…." Takao hanya mengikuti Midorima sambal bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Didalam gedung olah raga, Kagami dan Kise tengah bersiap ditengah lapangan. Mereka hanya menggunakan separuh lapangan untuk melakukan _one on one_.

Kagami memulai permainan dengan mendribble bola dengan tenang didepan Kise. Kagami tersenyum senang karena ia bias bermain _one on one _lagi dengan Kise.

"Sudah lama ya, Kita tidak seperti ini Ryouta-kun…"

Kagami mendribble bola melewati Kise.

"Seperti dulu, jadi Kangen…" Kagami tersenyum manis.

Kise merasa kesal. Karena Kagami sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaannya ataupun perhatian Kise padanya selama ini. Bahkan dengan polosnya Kagami mengajak Kise bermain bola.

"Tapi Taiga-kun, Aku sudah bukan aku yang dulu."

Kise merebut bola basket yang didribble Kagami, tanpa sengaja Kise membuat Kagami terjatuh. Kagami melihat Kise tampak begitu kuat dan keren. Kise melakukan sebuah dunk dengan sangat keras. Melihat Kagami terjatuh, Kise langsung memghampiri Kagami dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kagami.

"Ah, maaf. Kau baik-baik saja, Taiga-kun?"

"Wow. Aku tidak apa… Tadi itu keren sekali Ryouta-kun…" Kagami seraya meraih tangan Kise.

"Benarkah kau tidak apa?"

"Iya aku tidak…"

**NYUUUT…**

Tiba-tiba Kagami merasa nyeri pergelangan kaki kanannya.

"_Ga-gawat…_" pikir Kagami.

Kagami tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Melihat ekspresi wajah Kagami saja, Kise sudah tau kalau Kagami tidak baik-baik saja. Kise mempererat genggamannya, ia hendak menolong Kagami. Tentu saja ia juga merasa bersalh Karen aialah yang membuat Kagami seperti itu.

"Ta…."

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh pundak Kise. Kise menoleh kearah orang itu. Kise terkejut mendapati sang Ketua OSIS, Midorima, tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Kagami pun menatap Midorima. Ia merasa sedikit takut pada Midorima.

"Mi-midorima… Ke-kenapa ka.."

Midorima langsung mendekati Kagami. Dan dengan cepat ia menggendong Kagami. Ia menggendongnnya seperti seorang pengantin. Midorima menggendong Kagami melewati pintu gedung olah raga dan pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang ada disana.

"Minggir!" semua orang langsung memberi Midorima jalan.

"Mi-midorima! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau itu berisik."

"Ki-kita mau kemana?"

"Ke Klinik."

"Ke-kenapa?!"

"Nggak tau." Midorima hanya memandang lurus tanpa menatap Kagami sedikitpun.

"_Ng-nggak tau... apa maksudnya itu…_" Pikir Kagami.

Didalam gedung olah raga Kise tampak sangat sedih dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan pada Kagami kalau dia telah berubah. Tapi Kise juga merasa sangat marah karena Midorima membawa pergi Kagami seenaknya.

"_Midorima Shintarou. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?_" Kise menatap sosok Midorima dan Kagami yang semakin jauh darinya.

* * *

Matahari sudah bersinar terik tepat diatas gedung SMA Kaijou. Kagami melirik jam dinding diruang praktek PKK.

"_Sudah jam 11…_" batin Kagami.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Apalagi kejadian kemarin sore membuatnya sangat malu. Midorima Shintarou telah menggendongnya bagaikan seorang tuan putri, tentu saja dia sangat kesal.

"_Kuso! Awas saja kalau ketemu.._" Kagami memotong bawang dengan sangat cepat.

"Ka-kagami-kun…" Kuroko menyentuh pundak Kagami.

"Eh? Ada apa Kuroko?"

"Tidak apa. Kau tampaknya sangat kesal."

"Ah, Mungkin karena Ketua menggendongnya kemarin…" Yumi tiba-tiba memeluk pundak Kuroko.

"Oh begitu ya, Yoshitaka-san.." Kuroko menatap Yumi.

"Tetsu-kun.. berapa kali aku harus memintamu memanggilku Yumi?"

"Ah, itu tidak mungkin.." Kuroko menunduk malu.

"Huh. Mungkin aku harus menirumu, Kagami-kun.." Yumi melepaskan Kuroko.

"Meniruku? Apanya?" Kagami tampak sangat kesal.

"itu loh. Terluka agar menarik perhatian orang yang disuka.. Seperti kamu dan Ketua kemarin.." Yumi bersiul pelan.

"Yu-yumi!" Kagami sedikit berteriak.

"Tapi kan kamu ditolong sama Ketua…"

"Bukan ditolong.. hmm, emang sih dia menggendongku sampai Klinik… tapi hanya itu saja kok.."

Wajah Kagami tampak memerah, melihat Kagami seperti itu Yumi jadi ingin tertawa.

"Hahaha, bercanda kok Kagami-kun. Aku tau kamu itu sukanya ke Kise kan.."

"I-iya sih.."

Kini Kagami menunduk, ia merasa sedikit baikan saat memikirkan sesuatu tentang Kise. Rasa kesalnya menjadi sedikit berkurang.

"Permisi, kami dari kelas C. Kami membawakan wortel."

Dua orang gadis membawa dua buah kardus berisikan wortel yang baru mereka panen. Yumi dan Kuroko mendekati kedua orang tersebut dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka.

Kedua mata Kagami langsung tertuju pada wortel-wortel tersebut. Ia teringat pada masakan chef yang dipecat oleh Midorima. Dalam hati Kagami, ia merasa ia harus membuat sesuatu menggunakan wortel-wortel itu untuk diberikannya pada Midorima.

"_Ah, jangan-jangan Aku…."_ Kagami langsung mendekati Kuroko dan Yumi.

Ia memilih beberapa buah wortel. Ia memilih wortel tersebut sambal tersenyum senang. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi yang jelas senyuman Kagami membuat Kuroko dan Yumi penasaran.

* * *

Midorima berjalan melewati lorong kelas D. ia berjalan bersama Takao. Tidak lupa ia membawa sebuah pedang kayu yang menjadi lucky itemnya hari ini.

"Percuma saja aku memikirkannya. Aku tetap tidak mengerti." Midorima tampak sangat bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti.. apa aku jadi bodoh ya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin.."

Takao tampak sangat heran dengan Tuan Mudanya yang berbicara sendiri. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa mengapa Tuan Mudanya belakangan ini bersikap aneh setiap kali ada Kagami Taiga.

"Anoo, Midorima-san. Bolehkan aku bertanya?"

"Huh? Apa?" Midorima tidak memperhatikan Takao.

"Kenapa kita melewati kelas D jika kita mau ke kelas B? kenapa kita harus berputar dulu?"

"Aku tidak tau. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri…"

Midorima mengatakannya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Kemarin juga begitu. Urgh! Bikin jengkel aja!"

Baru kali ini Takao melihat tuannya mengatakan sesuatu dengan keraguan. Biasanya Midorima selalu percaya diri setiap kali berbicara.

"OI! MIDORIMAAAAA!"

Seseorang berteriak dari kejauhan. Midorima mendapati Kagami tengah berlari sambal membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

**Deg!**

Midorima menekan dadanya. Ia merasa sangat aneh, dan Takao juga merasa aneh karena tuannya mendengar suara _'Deg'_ tepat dari jantung Midorima.

"A-ada apa?" Midorima tergagap, ia masih menekan dadanya.

"_Ada apa_ kau bilang? Kau ini jangan berkeliaran seperti ini kenapa?! Susah tau cari kamu itu!"

Kagami tampak sangat kesal. Lalu dengan wajah memerah ia menyodorkan sebuah tas kecil pada Midorima.

"Apa ini?" Midorima menatap heran tas kecil itu.

"De-dengar ya, Kamu itu menjengkelkan! Aku juga tau kalau aku akan jadi pesuruhmu jika gagal mendapat pacar dalam waktu satu minggu. Tapi kamu sudah menolongku tadi jadi aku harus berterima kasih padamu."

Midorima masih tidak mengerti. Namun wajah Kagami tampak semakin memerah.

"Ja-jadi…" Kagami menunduk.

"Jadi?"

"Ja-jadi te-terima kasih.. Ja-jangan lupa makan!" Kagami langsung berlari dan pergi meninggalkan Midorima dan Takao.

Midorima membuka tas kecil itu. Ia mendapati sebuah kotak bekal didalamnya. Saat ia membuka kotak bekal itu, ia mendapati beberapa macam makanan didalamnya. Dan juga satu hal yang dibencinya, makanan itu mengandung wortel.

"Wortel! Mana bisa dimakan." Midorima menutup kembali kotak bekal itu.

"Midorima-san, ada kertas ditasnya." Takao menyodorkan selembar kertas itu pada Midorima.

"_Untuk Midorima. Wortelnya dimakan ya! Kagami_." Midorima membaca pelan kertas itu.

Midorima menyerahkan kertas itu kembali pada Takao. Ia langsung memakan beberapa potong wortel yang ada dimakanan itu.

"Huek! Nggak enak."

Midorima merasa wajahnya sedikit memanas dan semakin memanas.

"Tu-tuan Muda…" Takao tampak sedikit khawatir.

"Aku demam. Aku ingin pulang sekarang!" Midorima menatap tajam Takao.

Takao terkejut mendapati wajah tuannya yang sangat merah. Bahkan lebih merah daripada tomat matang. Midorima mulai berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Dari kejauhan Takao berkata sangat lirih.

"Tu-tuan itu bukan demam…"

* * *

"Ah! Akhirnya lega juga!" Kagami tampak begitu senang.

Kagami sedang duduk bersama dengan Kuroko dan Yumi. Mereka menikmati makan siang mereka bersama dikelas.

"Kau kenapa, Kagami-kun?"

"Tetsu-kun, kau tidak tau? Kagami-kun baru saja berterima kasih pada Ketua loooo…"

"Benar Kuroko. Aku kesal karena belum berterima kasih padanya, tapi sekarang sudah terasa lega. Hahaha…"

Saat mereka tengah asik berbincang-bincang, seorang gadis dikelas mereka mendekati Kagami. Ia menyentuh pundak Kagami dan memberi tau Kagami bahwa ada seseornag yang mencari dan menunggunya didepan kelas. Kagami menoleh kea rah pintu kelas, ia mendapati Kise tengah berdiri disana menggunakn seragam olah raga.

"R-ryouta-kun!" Kagami berjalan mendekati Kise.

"Ta-taiga-kun.."

"Ada apa?"

"Hmm, Taiga-kun kau baik-baik saja?" tersirat kekhawatiran diwajah Kise.

Kagami pun hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja kok.."

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu kalau aku sudah berkembang, tapi aku malah melukaimu seperti kemarin…" Kise menunduk dalam, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Kagami.

"Tidak apa kok. Aku juga salah karena tidak hati-hati kemarin." Kagami mengusap kepala Kise.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Iya. Lagian, sekarang kau hebat sekali Ryouta-kun.. Aku sempet kaget loh kemarin.."

Kagami dan Kise mulai berbincang-bincang dengan asiknya di dekat pintu kelas Kagami. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa ria bersama. Mereka bahkan berjanji akan bertemu lagi ditaman seperti biasanya besok siang.

* * *

Saat pelajaran matematika Kagami sedikit melamun. Ia memutar-mutar pensilnya, ia tampak bingung karena sudah 3 hari berlalu tapi ia masih belum mendapatkan seorang pacar.

"_Sepertinya aku harus segera menyatakan cinta pada Kise._" Pikir Kagami.

"Lalu janjiku pada Midorima…"

"Apa janjimu padaku?"

"itu loh. Agar kamu mengakui aku dan kelasku…"

Kagami membeku. Ia menyadari ada yang aneh saat itu. Saat Kagami menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, ia mendapati Midorima tengah duduk disana.

**Grtak!**

"Ke-kenapa ada kamu?! Kenapa kamu ada dikelas D?" Kagami bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Aku disini karena aku nggak ngerti."

Kagami menatap bingung Midorima. Ia tidak tau apa hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh Midorima, karena banyak orang bilang kalau Midorima itu seorang jenius. Jadi tidak mungkin ada hal yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

"Kenapa aku menolongmu? Kenapa aku sangat penasaran padamu? Apa yang kupikirkan tentangmu? Aku aka nada disini sampai aku mengerti."

"Eh?"

Kagami merasa sangat aneh, bahkan ini lebih buruk dari yang dibayangkannya. Karena tidak mungkin Midorima sebegitu penasaran padanya.

Kagami kembali duduk, dan _sensei_pun tetap melanjutkan pelajaran. Kagami berusaha berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran, tapi tatapan tajam Midorima membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Hoi Midorima, lihat depan sana.." Kagami berbisik pada Midorima.

"Merusak pemandangan!"

Mendengar ucapan Midorima, Kagami menjadi kesal.

"Kalau merusak pemandangan lihat depan sana!" Kagami mulai membentak Midorima.

"Padahal kamu cowok. Nggak cantik ataupun tampan, tapi menarik perhatian. Bikin jengkel aja!"

"_Kalau nggak suka bilang aja nggak suka! Mau cari masalah ya?!_" batin Kagami.

"Misalnya guru itu.." Midorima menunjuk _sensei_ yang tengah mengajar dikelas 2-D.

"Eh?"

"Walau dia tau ada yang ngobrol saat pelajaran tapi dia nggak berani memarahiku. Nggak Cuma dia, bahkan semua orang tidak ada yang berani padaku. Harusnya begitu, tapi kenapa kamu nggak? Kau bahkan sangat berani padaku, dan menentangku. Bahkan kau membuatku makan wortel."

"Wajar kan! Karena aku nggak takut sama kamu!" Kagami hanya melirik Midorima.

**JLEEEB!**

Midorima merasa jantungnya seperti tertusuk panah. Ia tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan tapi kata-kata Kagami sangat menusuk baginya.

* * *

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Midorima masih saja berada dikelas Kagami. Ia masih penasaran dengan semua hal tentang Kagami. Ia duduk dibangku sebelah kanan bangku Kagami sambal membaca sebuah novel. Tiba-tiba Yumi mendekatinya dengan wajah ceria.

"Ketua! Kau sangat menyukai Kagami-kun ya?" Yumi berbicara dengan nada menggoda.

"_Sangat Suka_?"

"Iya dong. Perasaan jadi galau, hati terasa perih lalu terasa ada yang _jleeeb_. Bukan kah itu tandanya _sangat suka_?"

"Apa iya?"

Midorima memikirkan kata-kata Yumi. Ia bahkan tidak tau apa itu sangat suka yang dimaksudkan oleh Yumi. Yumi hanya tertawa senang melihat ekpresi wajah Midorima yang tampak kebingungan.

"Hahaha.. Iya, iya. Tapi sayangnya Kagami-kun sukanya sama Kise-kun. Saying sekali ya Ketua."

"Kise? Kise Ryouta?"

"Iya Ketua benar sekali. Haduh Ketua memang orang yang jenius deh."

"Kise Ryouta.." guman Midorima.

"Yups. Padahal tadi Kagami-kun bilangnya mau ke toilet, sebenernya dia lagi makan siang sama Kise-kun ditaman sekolah.."

Midorima menjadi kesal mendengar ucapan Yumi. Ia segera bangkit dan keluar dari ruang kelas 2-D. Dada dan kepalanya terasa sangat panas. Yang jelas ia merasa **sangat tidak suka** pada Kise Ryouta.

* * *

_**To be Continue**_


End file.
